


Удивительная не-жизнь Фримельды Лотис

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, General, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Удивительная не-жизнь Фримельды Лотис

_Каждую пятницу старый папа ну-мо и старая мама ну-мо наводят порядок в своем царстве. Мама выглаживает небесную синь, папа взбивает перьевые облака. Непросохшие после стирки грозовые тучи осыпаются на зеленую траву каплями дождя. Иногда вместе с дождем на землю падают сокровища из коллекции старого папы ну-мо. Они блестят как роса на солнце, и папа ну-мо не замечает своих потерь. Потом, конечно, он перебирает коллекцию, ворчит на маму ну-мо, которая невесть куда прячет его самые редкие сокровища. Мама ну-мо месит на кухне тесто для пирога и не слышит.  
Если бы она слышала, то живо бы отыскала шар Минву, который закатился на болота, где живет Красная Ведьма. Молодые ну-мо верили, что этот шар исполняет желания. И мама ну-мо никогда их не разочаровывала, а просто прятала конфеты в детской под подушкой, когда малыши гладили шар и просили у него сладкого._

I

Фримельда умерла во сне, без мучений. Она так и не поняла, что произошло.

А утро выдалось чудесным - прохладным и нежным, как прощальный поцелуй перед разлукой. Сквозь сон Фримельда чувствовала, как Люк осторожно убрал ее руку со своего плеча, хотя они всегда засыпали в обнимку. Она слышала, как зашелестела одежда, как щелкнули ножны меча.  
Фримельда хотела проснуться, но сон призвал на помощь тьму.  
А потом уже стало слишком поздно.

Тело было чужим. Фримельда лежала на влажной после дождя траве, смотрела в выстиранное-выглаженное небо. Она больше не хотела его видеть, глаза болели от синевы. Но сил зажмуриться не было.  
 _Что-со-мной-что-со-мной-что-со-мной…_  
Она не видела ни палатки, ни Люка, ни своего меча, только проклятое синее небо.  
Она бы закричала, если бы могла – от бессилия.  
Но она не могла.

_Поднимайся, Фримельда Лотис.  
Если ты не поднимешься, ты проиграешь._

Отец учил ее держать меч, держать равновесие и держать спину прямой.  
 _Поднимайся, Фримельда Лотис._

* * *

Она не чувствовала жары днем и холода ночью. Ей не хотелось есть и не хотелось спать.  
Она не знала усталости. Она волокла свое тело вперед, понукая его и заставляя двигаться.  
Вперед, вперед.

_Мне нужен мой меч. Верни мой меч, Люк._

Хуже всего было то, что мысли путались. А вместе с ними путались дни и ночи. Она не помнила, что было вчера и было ли вчера вообще.  
Она пыталась петь, но забывала слова песен. И песни были больше похожи на вой.

_Я больна. Принесите лекарство._

II

Шар в руках Красной Ведьмы затуманился.  
\- Фримельда Лотис умерла, - сказала Ведьма. – Тебе лучше забыть о ней, молодой самурай.

Самурай Ги Йелги не расцепил побелевшие пальцы.  
\- Шар Минву, исполняет желания, госпожа. Пусть он исполнит мое. Я заплачу.  
\- Не все желания.  
\- У меня только одно.  
\- Назови его, а я назову цену.  
\- Я готов заплатить любую. Пусть шар Минву вернет жизнь Фримельде Лотис.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, молодой самурай. Шар не может исполнить желание, касающейся чужой жизни – только твоей. Пожелай для себя богатства или славы.

Самурай опустил взгляд. Одежда у него была скромной, меч не самым дорогим. Сможет ли он вообще заплатить за услуги Красной Ведьмы?  
\- Если я захочу увидеть живую Фримельду Лотис, шар сможет исполнить мое пожелание?

Красная Ведьма задумалась.  
\- Ты хочешь обмануть шар Минву. Но меня ты не обманешь. Такие желания дорого обходятся. Жизнь за жизнь и никак иначе.  
\- Согласен.  
Самурай легко улыбнулся и раскрыл ладони. Он выглядел почти счастливым, и Ведьма не удержалась.  
\- Зачем тебе возвращать ее к жизни, если за это придется заплатить своей?  
\- Я хочу сразиться с ней и победить.  
\- Или умереть от ее руки?

Самурай снова улыбнулся.

III

Двое шли по болотной тропинке к прилеску, под ногами хлюпало. Они разговаривали негромко, но Фримельда слышала. Многие слова были ей знакомы, самые длинные она уже начала забывать, Имена людей, названия городов, долин и гор забывались быстрее всего. Говорил в основном не-человек. Фримельда обнаружила, что забыла название расы, и этот не-человек был похож на человека, но только не человек, не хьюм. Второй был совсем юным хьюмом с большим мечом-баронгом.

\- Малыш, ты нездешний, поэтому и не слышал о Фримельде Лотис и ее возлюбленном Люке Сардаке, Фримельду Лотис называют королевой мечей. Она – лучший паладин Джилланда. Говорят, ее меч по имени Падший Ангел зачарован. Но я думаю, что все это враки. Если ты держишь простенький баронг как палку для сбивания орехов, никакое чародейство тут не поможет.

Фримельда слушала и не могла подняться. На нее теперь часто нападало оцепенение. Ноги не слушались.

\- А что же Люк Сардак или как там его? – спросил юный хьюм, сдувая челку с носа. – Разве ему не завидно?  
\- Он тоже неплох в своем деле, но до Фримельды ему далеко. Впрочем, в бою они красивая пара. И это честь для нашего клана оказать услугу такой женщине. Болтали, что Лотис исчезла и даже вроде как померла. Но если караванщик просил принести ей лекарство на болото, значит, все не так пло…

Раздался хлюпающий звук. Юный хьюм оступился и по колено провалился в грязь. Не-хьюм едва успел ухватить его за шкирку.

Фримельда поднялась.

\- Лекар-р-рс…

Трудное слово не давалось.

\- Лекар-р-р-ст-во…

Не-хьюм испугался, это было заметно. Но он не мог вытащить оружие, потому что держал правой рукой юного бестолкового хьюма, которого вот-вот затянет в болотную грязь. Поэтому не-хьюм достал из-за пазухи склянку и бросил. Точно в руки Фримельде.

\- Стойте, - сказал юный хьюм, не отрывая взгляда от того, как Фримельда пытается вытащить пробку. – Вам нельзя это пить. Вы же…

Фримельда приложила склянку к губам. Лекарство всегда действовало сразу. Исцеление снисходило как благодать…

\- Вы же зомби, - почти крикнул юный хьюм. – Хай-пойшен убьет вас.

…сейчас же ничего не изменилось – ноги ватные, в голове туман.

\- О, - только и смогла ответить Фримельда, Это знание было слишком сложным, чтобы сразу уместить его среди тумана.  
Она развернулась, чтобы уйти. Почему-то она была уверена, что эти двое не будут бить в спину.

* * *

Лекарство, которое возвращало силы живым и развоплощало мертвых, не убило ее. Может быть, потому что Фримельда не собиралась умирать.

_Мне нужен мой меч. Верни мой меч, Люк._

IV

Иногда думать становилось проще. Грозовые тучи расходились, и на небе сияли осколки ясных звезд.

_Как-то старая мама ну-мо разбила любимую вазу…_

Дальше Фримельда не помнила. Зато она вспомнила, каким был Люк Сардак.  
Высоким. Сутулым, Застенчивым.  
В бою он был красивым.

_Верни мой меч, Люк._

Она тосковала по своему мечу больше, чем по человеку, который был с ней рядом все эти годы. Наверное, неправильно. Но Фримельда всегда была честна с собой. Меч по имени Падший Ангел был ее защитником и другом задолго до того, как она встретила Люка Сардака. А Люк забрал меч.  
Он не имел права на это, даже если думал, что Фримельда мертва.  
Паладина и его оружие хоронят вместе.

Верни мой меч, Люк.

* * *

Она шла на звон и пение Падшего Ангела. Иногда ей приходилось убивать таких же, как она сама – зомби. У нее было серьезное преимущество. Она знала, как можно убить быстро, даже если в руках просто сломанный сук. Она смотрела на эти страшные мертвые лица.  
Облезшая кожа, гниющее мясо.  
Понимала, что выглядит не лучше.

Ей было все равно.

Даже если придется живым скелетом таскаться по свету – на одном упрямстве – она все равно останется собой, Фримельдой Лотис.  
Только верните меч.

Она вышла на пригорок и позвала по имени:

\- Лю… Люк!

\- Если вы наемники, которые взяли контракт, то убейте эту тварь, - твердо сказал голос Люка. - Она меня преследует.

Фримельда посмотрела вниз. Там были те двое - не-хьюм, похожий на хьюма, и юный хьюм. И Люк.

\- Она гонится за мной по всему Джилланду. Не знаю, что ей от меня надо, - голос Люка звучал незнакомо и нервно. – Чего вы ждете? Убейте ее.

\- Это Фримельда Лотис, - медленно произнес не-хьюм. – Она была самым славным мечником Джилланда… когда-то…

\- …Фримельда?

Люк оглянулся.  
Ужас и отвращение, да.

\- Но как? Этот яд… - Люк отшатнулся и виновато пробормотал: - Я не хотел… Не хотел так…

Они исходили вместе столько дорог, они пережили столько битв, они любили друг друга.  
Они стали легендой Джилланда – Фримельда Лотис и Люк Сардак.  
А потом он отравил ее во сне.

\- Ты была лучшей, а кем был я? – Люк почти кричал на нее. – Я - твоя тень, я - неудачник! А теперь ты просто гниющий кусок мяса.

Все это неважно.

\- Верни мой меч, Люк.

\- Я верну тебя в могилу, тварь.

Снова запел Падший Ангел. Старый друг и защитник в руках предателя.  
Фримельда крепче сжала палку.  
Она победит.  
Даже если не-хьюм и юный хьюм будут на стороне предателя.

Эти двое тоже достали мечи. И сразу же бросились наперерез Сардаку, чтобы прикрыть Фримельду.  
\- К черту твой контракт! – срывающимся голосом крикнул мальчишка. – Сказал бы я, кто ты такой, но при леди неудобно.

Не-хьюм только хмыкнул, выражая одобрение.

* * *

\- Он – твой, - не-хьюм держал меч у горла Люка. Сардак сражался хорошо, но не против троих. – Можешь убить его любым способом, каким пожелаешь.  
Фримельда вцепилась в свою палку так, словно упала бы без нее.  
Застучали первые капли дождя.  
Падший Ангел лежал в грязи. Фримельде казалось, что она слышит его жалобный скулеж пса, напавшего на хозяина.

\- Я каждый день вспоминал тебя, - хрипло сказал Люк. И взгляд у него был честным. – Давай, убей меня.

Фримельда закричала.

Она кричала так, как ей хотелось с самого первого дня, когда она, мертвая, лежала под синим небом. И твердила себе: «Поднимайся, Фримельда Лотис».  
Хотела подняться и не могла.

Она размахнулась – обезумевшая тварь, способная только убивать – и с силой ударила о землю. Дерево треснуло и разлетелось в щепки.

\- Убирайся… Оставь... меня.

Как и куда ушел раненный Люк, она не смотрела.  
Подняла свой старый Ангел.  
Она не чувствовала дождь, который лил как из ведра.

Она шла прочь, волоча за собой тяжелый ненужный меч.

V

Осень обещала быть чудесной – прохладной и нежной, как последний поцелуй перед разлукой. Даже на болотах, где жила Красная Ведьма, зацвели мхи. Хотелось скорее вернуться домой, увидеть, как прозрачное золото листьев трепещет и кружится по ветру.  
Теперь, когда ему осталось совсем немного, самурай Ги Йелги хотел успеть к своей последней осени.

Он все продумал.  
Он отдаст волшебное зелье, которое Красная Ведьма выцедила из его жизни, Сиду из клана Кади. Красная ведьма сказала, что Сид и его юный помощник Лусо защитили Фримельду от предателя Люка Сардака. Они знают, где найти ее.  
А потом Ги отошлет Фримельде вызов на поединок и будет ждать.

Шар Минву исполняет желания, и Ги увидит Фримельду живой – перед собственной смертью.

* * *

Фримельда не помнила, ей рассказали, что последние дни своей не-жизни она с трудом подбирала простые слова и не узнавала никого из тех, кого видела раньше. Сид и Лусо нашли ее, окруженную гулями в песках Ктили. Без разума и памяти, она продолжала воевать.

Потом вернулся холод. И голод. И боль. И стыд.  
Вернулись слова.  
Больше всего Фримельда обрадовалась, когда сама вспомнила название расы не-хьюма Сида – рев.

Вернулись воспоминания.

Только самое главное так и не вернулось.

* * *

\- Ты - Ги Йелги из клана Галлен?

Письмо шелестело страницами на ветру, и Фримельда разжала пальцы. Словно белая птица вспорхнула с ладони над руинами Делгантуа.

\- Я, госпожа, - самурай преклонил колено в приветствии и снова поднялся. – Ты ответишь на мой вызов?

После смерти Фримельда научилась видеть обреченных. Этот молодой самурай был обречен. Смерть уже укрыла его своим плащом.

\- Не разочаруй меня, мальчик.

Самурай положил руку на рукоять катаны.

 

* * *

Никто не говорил Фримельде, кто и почему вернул ее к жизни. А этот самурай всего лишь прислал вызов на бой. Но людей чести долг связывает крепче родственных уз. И Фримельда в неоплатном долгу перед незнакомцем, который был к ней так щедр.  
Все, что она может сделать – подарить ему лучший поединок в жизни.

Поэтому Падший Ангел дразнил и флиртовал. Танцевал и пел.

Фримельда вела, Ги следовал.  
Она обещала – он верил.  
Он не отпускал – она шла навстречу его желаниям.

Танец на двоих.  
Наслаждение на двоих.  
Кровь в ушах звенела в унисон клинкам, и Фримельда чувствовала себя живой.  
По-настоящему живой.

* * *

\- Строго говоря, ты уже мертв, - Фримельда тряхнула слипшимися от пота волосами. Уже почти стемнело, прохладный воздух хотелось пить горстями.

Самурай вложил катану в ножны и почтительно произнес:  
\- Строго говоря, ты тоже, госпожа.

Фримельда засмеялась:  
\- Но со временем из тебя выйдет толк.  
\- Благодарю. Для меня было счастьем снова увидеть вас с оружием в руках.  
\- И при этом ты сам неважно выглядишь.  
\- Я проделал долгий путь, чтобы добраться сюда.  
\- Тогда ложись, я расстелю свой плащ. Можешь положить голову мне на колени.  
\- Я не смею, госпожа.  
\- Да брось. Будешь рассказывать своим детям, что Фримельда Лотис преклонила колени пред тобой.

Осенние сумерки были густыми от шелеста листвы.  
У самурая запали от усталости глаза, и Фримельде невыносимо хотелось разгладить суровую морщинку меж его бровей.

\- Сегодня ты по-настоящему вернул меня к жизни.  
\- Я всего лишь отдал старый долг. Несколько лет назад вы сражались за мой клан с бандитами-бангаа. Спасли мою жизнь. С тех пор я много тренировался, чтобы быть достойным скрестить с вами оружие.  
\- Только вот оружие у тебя неважное. Знаешь что… Пожалуй, я отдам тебе своего Падшего Ангела.

Она произнесла это легко, не задумываясь.  
Отдать самое дорогое – что еще она может сделать?

\- Это подарок, не смей отказываться. Иначе мне придется убить тебя на месте.  
\- Но… мне нечего подарить в ответ.  
\- Совсем ничего? Может быть, тогда шар Минву, что лежит в твоей сумке?  
\- Он больше не исполняет желаний. Он пуст, - Ги улыбнулся, но как-то невесело.  
\- Прекрасный подарок. Я всего лишь отдаю тебе старый, видавший виды меч, а взамен получаю потрясающий использованный шар Минву. Я в выигрыше.

Она вложила в его прохладные пальцы рукоять меча.  
Воина и его оружие хоронят вместе.

В небе мерцали колючие осенние звезды. Фримельда зажмурилась и опустила голову.

\- В детстве я верила в старых папу и маму ну-мо, что живут на седьмом небе…  
\- А мой клан верит, что в посмертии лучшие воины встречаются снова.  
\- Я не прочь снова встретиться… Спи. Я побуду с тобой.

Самурай закрыл глаза.  
Фримельда положила ладонь на его бледный прохладный лоб.

* * *

_Когда обнаружится, что волшебный шар, исполняющий желания, пропал, в детской воцарится настоящее горе. Самый младший ну-мо придет к маме и уткнется носом в ее перепачканный мукой передник._  
 _Мама ну-мо вытрет руки влажным полотенцем и обнимет малыша ну-мо._  
 _\- Волшебный шар укатился в страну, где живут другие волшебные шары. Там всегда светит солнце. И ему там не будет скучно, он будет играть со своими новыми друзьями, - скажет она первое, что придет в голову. И добавит: - А еще это значит, что ты вырос. И если встанешь на табуретку, то сможешь сам достать конфеты из шкафа._  



End file.
